


I've Got A Woman

by Natulcien



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

Büyülü Orman'ın, uçsuz bucaksız kıyılarında, medeniyetten nasibi almayan, geri kalmış kasabaların birinde tan vakti henüz gelmişti. Doğa, uykusunun en tatlı yerinde acımasız Güneş'in göz yakan ışıkları tarafından uyandırılmıştı. Karıncasından kartalına, zincirin en tepesindeki yırtıcılara kadar, hayatta kalma rekabeti çoktan başlamıştı. Martıların acı dolu tehdit çığlıkları, dalgaların hunharca dövdüğü kayalardan çıkan gürültüde boğuluyordu. Etraf deniz, av ve kan kokuyordu. Uçurumun kıyısında, kasaba halkının korkulu rüyası, tüm okyanusların hakimiymişçesine, sivri kayalıklara meydan okuyarak azametle göğe yükselen, Büyülü Orman'ın hatta tüm dünyanın kaderinin belirlendiği, kötülüğün kalbinin attığı tüm haşmetiyle Kara Şato duruyordu. Sabahın ilk ışıkları, Kara Şato'daki zindanın 3 demir çubukla korunan ufak penceresinden sızarak, şiltelerle örtülmüş tahta yatakta uyuyan kızın kahverengi saçları arasında parladı.

Belle, gözüne gelen ışığın rahatsızlığıyla birşeyler mırıldanarak uyandı. Doğrulmaya çalıştığında, okurken uyuyakaldığı kitap, kucağından yere düştü. Diz çökerek, kaldığı sayfayı hatırlamaya çalışltı. Sonunda bulduğunda, ölü bir kahverengi yaprağı sayfalar arasına yerleştirdi. Kitabı odasında bir köşeye koydu, ucuz şiltelerden oluşan yatak ürtüsünü düzenleyerek yatağını topladı. Yere koyduğu kitabını itina ile yastığının üzerine yerleştirdi. Birkaç gerinme hareketi yaparak güne ve her zamanki ağır iş temposuna hazırlandı.

Eline kitabını alıp, zindanından, -Rumplestilskin her ne kadar ona 'odası' diye hitap etmeyi tercih etse de Belle bu küçük hücrenin zindanı olduğunu ve ömür boyu olmaya devam edeceğini kabullenmişti- çıkarak şatonun döner merdivenlerini tırmanmaya başladı acele ile.

Önce Şato'nun salonuna uğradı. Elindeki kitabı, masanın üzerine bıraktı. Salonun bir köşesine ufak bir bakış attığında, saman eğirmekte kullanılan değirmenin başında, bir süredir olduğu gibi kimse olmadığını gördü. Kalbinde ufak bir burukluk hissetse de, kollarını sıvadı.

Temizlik malzemelerinin bulunduğu odaya girdiğinde ilk yaptığı üstünü değiştirmek oldu. Beyaz sabahlığını acele ile üstünden çıkardı. Sabun kokan küçük odanın bir kenarında yalnızca bekleyen tahta sandalyenin üzerine atılmış beyaz gömleğini ve mavi elbisesini aldı. Bir çırpıda bunları üstüne geçirdikten sonra, ufak bir kovaya su doldurdu.

Eskimiş bir paspası ve az önce doldurduğu kovayı salona taşıdı. Hemen temizlik yapmaya başlamak yerine, önce bir çırpıda mutfağa koşup, 2-3 yumurta kırdı. Yumurtaları un ve sütle karıştırdıktan sonra, hamurun üstüne bir bez örtüp, kabarması için mutfakta bırakarak salona döndü.

Perdeleri açık pencereden dışarı baktığında, güneşin ufuktaki ormanın ardından yükselmeye başladığını farketti. Acele etmesi gerektiğini fark eden Belle, üstünkörü yerleri sildi. Her sabah ve akşam bu rutini gerçekleştirdiği için, Şato pekte pislenmiyordu. Birde çok fazla misafirleri olmadığı gerçeği vardı tabii.

Salonda işi bitince, içinde pekte kir barındırmayan su ile birlikte kovayı temizlik malzemelerinin olduğu odaya geri götürdü. Her geçen gün, bu büyük şatoyu temizlemekten biraz daha kuruyan ellerini güzelce yıkadı. Kahvaltı hazırlamak için mutfağın yolunu tuttu.

Masayı silip, enfes kokusu salona yayılan pankeklerle birlikte tabakları yerleştirip, ufak beyaz fincana demlediği çaydan döktü. Masa, tabaklardan, yemekten, fincandan ve çaydan 2'şer tane olmasına rağmen, salonu boydan boya kaplayan uzun, kara ahşap masanın kapıya bakan tarafına tek başına oturdu. Çayından ufak bir yudum alıp, bir elinde pankeke batırdığı çatal diğer elinde ise gözlerini ayıramadığı kitabı olduğu halde, kahvaltı etmeye başladı. İç çekerek, 'Acaba Rumplestilskin bugün dönecek mi?' diye düşündü.

Şato'nun ön kapısı, iç duvarlara çarpıp büyük bir gürültü çıkararak açıldığında, zaman iğle vaktini biraz geçmişti. Güneş, uzaktaki kasabada tarlada çalışan köylülere büyük acılar çektirmek için ordaymışçasına parlıyordu. Işık, yıllarca karanlıkta kalan Şato'dan öcünü almak istermişçesine geniş pencerelerden istila ediyor, cam dolaplardan yansıyarak büyük salonu aydınlığa boğuyordu. Boş değirmenin biraz yanındaki bir yastığa kurulmuş, kitabını okuyan Belle, çıkan gürültüyle birlikte kitabını kaldığı sayfayı işaretleyerek bir kenra bırakıp, ev sahibini karşılamak için ayaklandı.

Rumplestilskin, kollarını iki yana açmış, eve dönmenin rehavetiyle sırıtıyordu. Belle, onu hapseden bu adamın dönmesine olan sevincini, içinde onun kollarına atlamasını söyleyen dürtüyü, zar zor hapsetti. Yine de, kalbinden geçenlerin yüzüne yansımasına engel olamadı, güneş ışığında parıldayan gözleri ve yüzündeki içten gülümsemeiyle, "Hoşgeldin" dedi.

Günlerdir dışarıda ne yapıyorsa, işleri yaver gitmiş olmalı ki, Rumplestilskin neşeli anlarından birini yaşıyordu. "Ah!" dedi, işaret parmağını Belle'e doğrulturak. "Bakalım ben yokken işleri aksatmışmısın?" Belle'i işaret ettiği parmağını masanın üzerinde gezdirdi. Gözlerinin önüne getirdiği işaret parmağını baş parmağıyla ovalarken suratına ciddi bir ifade takındı. Bir an sonra, ciddi ifadesi tekrardan sırıtmaya dönüşürken, duruşu gerginleşmiş kıza dönüp konuştu. "İyi iş Belle sanırım bir ödülü-"

"Öhöm."

Salonun girişinden gelen bir öksürük sesiyle, misafirlerini olduğunu anlayan Belle'in bakışları sesin geldiği yere yöneldi. Uzun boylu, kumral ve yakışıklı diye tarif edebileceği adamı gördü. Rumplestilskin, uzun boylu adama, değirmenin yanındaki saman ve altın yığınını işaret ederken, önemsiz birşeymişçesine "Ah, evet evet, istediğin kadar alabilirsin." dedi.

Uzun boylu adam, altın ve saman yığınına doğru ilerlerken, Belle'in önünde durdu. Kafasını komik derecede küçük gösteren devasa şapkasını çıkararak eğildi. Belle, soylu hayatındaki alışkanlığından kalma, eteğinin bir ucunu tutup dizlerini bükerek reverans yaparken, adam, Belle'in diğer elini tutup, dudaklarına götürdü.

"Sanırım tanıştırılmadık leydim, ismim Jefferson."

"Belle."

"Öhöm."

Bu sefer abartılı öksürük sesi, Rumplestilskin'den gelmişti. "Belle, üstümü değiştireceğim." dedi az önceki neşeli halinden eser kalmamış bir şekilde. "Çamaşırlarımı halletin mi?"

Belle, Rumplestilskin'in hal ve tavırlarındaki bu ani değişimin nedenini bu sefer anlayamamış olsa da, alışkın olduğu bu duruma ses çıkarmadı. Az önce, Rumplestiskin'in bahsettiği ödülü her ne kadar merak ediyor olsa da, "Evet." demekle yetindi sadece. "Birde eğer açsanız yemek hazırlayabilirim."

"Şapkacı yemeğe kalmayacak." diye cevap verdi Rumplestilskin. Jefferson, Rumplestilskin'in bu ani ruh hali değişimi ve soğukluğu hakkında Belle'den daha çok şey anlamıştı. Her ne kadar kendi adına konuşulmasından pek hoşlanmamış olsa da, kendi Şato'sunda Karanlık Olan'ın sinirlerini daha fazla bozmak ile şu Şato'nun en yüksek kulesinden, baktığı uçuruma atlamanın pekte farkı yoktu. Hatta büyük ihtimalle, uçurumdan atlamanın sonuçları, Karanlık Olan'ı kızdırmaktan daha acısız bir ölüm getirirdi. Bu sebeple, yüzü mutsuz bir şekilde düşmüş olsada alımından hiçbir şey kaybetmeyen leydinin yanından hiçbir şey demeden geçerek, siyah torbasını açıp yerde dağınık duran altın parçalarını toplamaya başladı.

Rumplestilskin ise arkasını dönüp, geri döndüğünde Jefferson'ın çoktan gitmiş olacağını düşünerek odasına gitmek üzere şatonun taş merdivenlerini tırmanmaya başladı.  _ 'Eh eğer gitmemişse de...' _ diye düşündü,  _ 'Çaldığı zamanımın bedelini ödemesi gerekir.' _

 

"Rumplestilskin'in arkadaşı mısın?"

Olabildiğince fazla altın parçasını siyah, kumaş çantasına doldurabilmek için büyük efor sarfeden Jefferson, arkasından gelen nazik sesle irkildi. "Hayır." diye cevap verdi doldurma işleminden başını kaldırmadan. "Arada sırada, kısa süreli iş ortaklığı yapıyoruz sadece."

Bu kız deli olmalı herhalde? Herhangi birinin Karanlık Olan'ın arkadaşı olucağını mı sanıyordu? Olabileceğini? Biriyle arkadaş olunması için gereken bir gıdım sevginin bile Karanlık Olan'da var olduğunu sanmıyordu. Bu yüzden ona fazla yaklaşan kişiler, Karanlık Olan'ın arkadaşı değil, düşmanı oluyordu bir süre sonra. En basitinden Kraliçe buna örnek verilebilirdi.

Peki gerçekten düşündüğü gibiyse, Karanlık Olan var olan herhangi bir canlıya sevgi beslemekten yoksunsa, az önceki hal tavırlarına ne demeliydi? Karşısındaki adam, Rumplestilskin değil de başka herhangi biri olsa, o davranışların kıskançlık olduğuna kalıbını basardı. Belki de bu narin görünüşlü hatun onun yatağını ısıtıyordu ve bilirsiniz birşeyler hissetmiyor olsa bile kimse kadınına bir başkasının dokunmasını istemez. Ayrıca Karanlık olanın erkeksi ihtiyaçları olabileceği fikri, birini sevebileceği ihtimalinden çok daha inanılabilir gözüküyordu.

"Senden... Birşey rica edebilir miyim?"

Jefferson, en sonunda çantasında boş yer kalmamış bir şekilde doğrulduğunda, çekingen bir şekilde ona yaklaşan kıza bakarak tek kaşını kaldırdı.

 

Rumplestilskin, söylenerek duş almış, söylenerek Belle'in onun için hazırladığı kıyafetleri üstüne geçirmiş, söylenerek merdivenlerden iniyordu. Kulağına çalınan kıkırdamalarla aniden merdivenlerde durdu. Olabildiğince sessiz adımlarla ilerlemeye devam etti. Kafasını hafifçe merdivelerin bitip salonun başladığı duvarın köşesinden uzattığında, Şapkacı ve Belle'in birşeyler konuşmakta olduğunu gördü. Ve onu nedeni bilinmez bir şekilde rahatsız eden, Belle'in Şapkacıya gülümsemesiydi.

Belle onun hizmetçisiydi. Sadece ona gülümseyebilirdi. Sadece ona bakabilirdi. Şimdi ve sonsuza kadar, burada, Bu Karanlık Şato'da sadece onun ve onun olacaktı!

Şapkacı'nın Belle'i kaçırıp, sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşamalarına kadar dahil bütün kötü sonlar zihnine nüfuz ederken olabilecek en normal ifadesini takındı. Aklından Şapkacıyı nasıl acılar içinde süründürebileceğine dair türlü fikirler yaratırken, salona girdi.

"Ah, bakıyorum hala burdasın."

"Aslında ben de tam gidiyordum." Onun gelişiyle gerildiği her halinden belli olan Jefferson, kapıya doğru yöneldi.

"Bekle, seni geçireyim. Hem aklımda tam sana göre olan başka bir iş daha var. Yolda ayrıntıları konuşuruz." Elini samimi bir şekilde Şapkacının omuzuna atıp, birazda güç -tabii ki büyüden gelen güç- kullanarak yavaşça onu ağır kapılara doğru sürükledi. "Akşam yemeğine evde olurum Belle."

 

"SEN! Nasıl ölmek istersin Jefferson!"

 

Kara Şato'nun dışındaki ormanlık arazinin biraz içleri Rumplestilskin'in korkunç bağırtıları dışında oldukça sessizdi. Vahşi hayvanlar etrafa yayılan kötülüğü hissetmiş olucaklardı ki, bir cırcır böceği bile yoktu etrafta. Varsa bile, sesini çıkarmıyordu herhalde. Zira ormanın en ucundaki fakir kasabada yaşayan çocuklar bile, Kara Şato'da birşeylerin ters gittiğini anlamış, annelerinin koynuna sarılmış, Tanrılarından merhamet dileniyorlardı.

Rumplestilskin, bir eli ile şapkacının boğazını sıkıca kavramıştı. Diğer eliyle bir hançeri tehditkar bir şekilde Şapkacı'nın boğazının dibinde tutuyordu. İsmini söylediği sırada sesini dalga geçercesine incelterek bir daha sordu.

"Jefferson!" Olağanüstü bir güçle, boynundan tutup kaldırdığı adamın kafasını ağaca vurdurdu. "Seni önce öldürüp sonra mı kalbini çıkarıyım yoksa tam tersi mi?"

"Bekle, dur!" Panik halindeki Jefferson, bir yandan elleriyle Rumplestilskin'in onu tutan elini kavramış, kendini yukarı çekerek nefes almaya çalışırken bir yandan konuşmayı deniyordu. "Açıklayabilirim, bekle."

"Neyi açıklayabilirsin acaba? Benim hizmetçime kur yapmanın nesini açıklayabilirsin? Nasıl planlar yaptın Belle ile? NASIL KAÇICAKTINIZ, HA?"

Şapkacıyı bu sefer daha sert bir şekilde sarstı. Boynunun ucundaki hançer, derisinden bir parça kesti. Jefferson sıcak kanının göğsünden aşağı doğru aktığını hissetti. "Bana-" Her geçen saniye konuşmakta daha da zorlanıyordu. "Bana senin hakında sorular sordu."

Rumplestilskin'in Şapkacı'nın boynunu saran eli, biraz olsun gevşemiş olsa da,böyle bir şeye kolayca inanmayacaktı. "Benim hakkımda mı? Sana benim hakkımda ne sormuş olabilir ki?"

Jefferson, az da olsa daha rahat nefes almanın verdiği iç güdüyle solukları daha sık ve daha derinleşirken bir yandan da olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde neler olduğunu anlatmaya çabaladı.

"Hangi rengi, hangi yemeği daha çok sevdiğini. Eğer sana bir hediye alabilcek olsa ne isteyebileceğini, bu tarz şeyler işte."

Bu sefer, gerçekten şaşırmış bir şekilde Rumplestilskin geri çekildiğinde, Şapkacı elleri üzerinde yere kapaklandı. Rumplestilskin, kendi kendine, bunun doğru olmadığını, Şapkacı'nın şuan onu kandırdığını tekrar etse de, sahip olduğunu çok uzun zaman önce unuttuğu kalbinin bir köşesi heyecanla çarpıyordu.

"Neden? Neden sana böyle şeyler sordu ki?"

"Ben nerden biliyim. Sana verebileceğim en iyi cevap seni mutlu görmek istediği olurdu." Aklına aniden yeni bir şey gelmiş gibi duraksadı. "Bir de buraya geleli bir yıl olduğunu söyledi. Bilmiyorum belkide birinci yılınızda özel bir şeyler yapmak istiyordur."

_ 'O kızın biraz aklı varsa bu canavarın yemeğine ağır bir uyuşturucu koyup bu kaleden olabildiğince uzağa topuklar!' _

Rumplestilskin, bir şeyler anımsamak istercesine gözlerini kıstı. Bir yıl olmuş muydu gerçekten Belle geleli? Ogre Savaşlarının tarihini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Yaz sonuna doğru Ogre Savaşı'nın kuraklık yüzünden iyice kötüleştiğini hatırlıyordu. Temmuz ayının sonlarıydı herhalde, kendisinden yardım isteyen bir mektup almıştı. 2 gün sonra, Belle ile beraber şatoya dönmüştü...

Akşam güneşinin inatçı ışığı gözlerini rahatsız ettiğinde, fark etti. Gerçekten de, Belle onunla yaşamaya başlayalı 1 yıl oluyordu. Bu bir yıl içerisinde beraber geçirdikleri anılar teker teker hatırına gelirken, böyle bir şey nasıl unutmuş olabildiği için kendine küfretti.

"Sen, sorularına ne cevap verdin peki?"

Cebinden çıkardığı peçete ile aciz bir şekilde kan akışını engellemeye çalışıyordu Jefferson. "Hediye ve renk konusunda bir fikrim olmamasına rağmen, kuzu etini sevdiğini söyledim. Bir keresinde bir handa yemek yemiştik ve sende kuzu istemiştin. Bende ona bunu anlattım."

"Pekala, Jefferson." Rumplestilskin'in adama olan siniri hala geçmemiş olsa, kafasında şuan çok başka planlar döndüğü için bu seferlik kızgınlığını boşverip, ruhunu saran diğer duygu ve düşüncelere yoğunlaşmaya karar verdi. "Hayatını bağışlıyorum, ama sende benim için bir şey yapacaksın."

 

Belle, sofrayı kurmayı bitirdiğinde, günün son demleri yaşanıyordu. Güneş henüz dünyanın bu tarafını aydınlatmaktan tamamen vazgeçmemiş olsa da, ay gökzüyündeki yerini silikte olsa almıştı bile. Baykuşlar, günün bitmek üzere olduğunun farkındaydılar, gce ile birlikte gelen av için uğursuz şarkılarını söylemeye başlamışlardı.

Hazırladığı kuzu bonfileyi tabaklara servis ederken, bir yandan da Rumplestislskin'in geç kalmamasını, yemeğin soğumamasını umuyordu. Hem biraz daha güzel görünmeyi istediğinden, hem de üzeri et koktuğu için, önce güzel bir duş alıp, daha sonra ona geçmiş hayatından geriye kalan tek şeyi, sarı elbisesini giyinmek üzere zindanına giden basamaklardan inmeye başladı.

***

 

Rumplestilskin, başını ağır tahta kapıların arasından uzatıp, içeriyi kontrol etti. Arkasına, eliyle dur işareti yaparken, olabildiğince sessiz adımlarla salona ilerledi. Belle'i her zamanki köşesinde kitap okurken göremediğinde, arkasına dönüp hızlı adımlarla kapıyı açarak, Şapkacı ve yanındaki siyahi bir adama gelmelerini işaret etti. Şapkacı, siyah güneş gözlüklü adamı, kolundan tutup salona doğru onu yönlendirirken, Rumplestilskin elinin tek bir hareketiyle mor bir duman içinden bir piyano oluşturdu. Şapkacı, kolundan tuttuğu adamı piyanonun önüne oturtup, başıyla selam verip, aceleyle çıktı.

"Belle?" diye seslendi Rumplestilskin. İlk başta cevap gelmediğinde Şapkacı'nın yalan söylediği ve beraber kaçtıkları fikri, bir öfke nöbeti halinde vücuduna dalga dalga yayılırken, bir an sonra, yukarıdaki kütüphaneden gelen "Geliyorum." sesiyle rahatladı.

Cam dolapların içinden en sevdiği şamdanları çıkartıp, masaya yerleştirdi. Parmağını şıklatmasıyla bütün mumlar yanarken, piyanonun başına oturmuş siyahi adamın kulağına eğilerek, "Başla." dedi.

 

Belle, en sevdiği sarı elbisesini giymiş, Şato'nun belkide en yüksek penceresine sahip olan kütüphaneden, dışarıdaki göz alıcı kızıllığı izliyordu. Rumplestislskin'in kendi adını söylediğini duyunca, "Geliyorum." diye seslendi. Camdaki yansımasından son bir kez saçlarını kontrol etti. Yerini ve duruşunu beğenmediği bir tutamı düzeltmeye uğraşırken, aşağıdan gelen müzik sesiyle irkildi.

_ well _

_ I got a woman way over town that's good to me oh yeah _

_ Say I got a woman way over town good to me oh yeah _

 

_ 'Unutmamış.' _

 

Belle, pencereden batmakta olan güneşe baktı ve gülümseyerek perdeleri kapattı.


End file.
